Love is Chance
by Hime Kimiko
Summary: Have you ever felt that you missed an opportunity? And it hits you later and leaves nothing but regret? This is a Story of missed chances and unrequited love. Oneshot. May be considered a companion to my story A Strange Kind Of Love


AN: Hi everyone! This is just a quick oneshot... I'm still working on my other story, but I haven't been really in the mood. That and the lack of reviews really isn't helping... anyway here's something a bit different... it's late so my editing skills are not 100% but if it really sucks I'll rewrite and repost it...enjoy! It's kinda depressing...

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine

* * *

Love is Chance

_If I had one more chance I'd do it all again differently._

Have you ever had that moment where you had to make a quick decision and later realized that you wish you could take that choice back?

_I don't know what to do now._

Has the feeling of regret sunk so deep, that it filled your heart with such sorrow?

_What if I had? If only I had? Why didn't I?_

The idea of a missed chance at love, is rather sad, and even more so to feel. Realizing that the window had opened after it closed is the most disappointing feeling.

_If I told you the truth then, would things be different now? Would we be something?_

_It's too late for me to love you…_

_

* * *

_

Sakura Kinomoto sighed a deep heavy sigh, as she sat in her room gazing out the window on a cold snowy February day. Her eyes red, puffy and swollen from crying. It had been a long while since she had last had a good cry. Her usual Emerald coloured eyes seemed dull. She was a rather bright cheerful person, and known just for that. But every once in a while life's troubles catch up with you and sometimes you have to let it all out. This was so today for Sakura, though you might also say she was soothing a broken heart.

Though feeling rather down, Sakura couldn't help but sit and reflect back the events that had led up to this moment.

It had all started back in October. No longer than that. Things had really started a year and a half ago, when she had become infatuated with the devilishly handsome Syaoran Li. The two were quite the pair, though no one knew. Handsome, rich, popular jock. Bright, cheerful, and very loved cheerleader. They hid a relationship, if you could call it even that, there was no love involved. It was more, for lack of a better term, a friends with benefits type situation. But you see it backfires when one of them falls in love. Which leaves that person in such misery, because they suffer so much. To an outsider it would look as if she was being used. Yes the lovely Sakura Kinomoto was in love with the Syaoran Li.

A year and a half of torture, misinterpretation and frustration, many times his words sounding like he loved her as much as she did him. Many times had he acted like big jerk, showing not a care in the world for her. Many many times of longing, and being together, that made letting go so troublesome. A year and a half later he appeared.

At that time, that early October, Eriol Hiiragizawa had only been a mere acquaintance of Sakura's. At that time his girlfriend Kaho broke up with him. At that time she tried to help him through it.

A few too many times, he got himself drunk. His life was a mess. There was not much Sakura could do because they were not able to see each other often. She tried to comfort with words over instant messages. He responded flirting and asking her to meet with him. She knew it wouldn't be right, he was her friend after all, the relationship just ended, it would not be healthy for her considering the position she was already in. Feeling guilty she declined his offers. This just made him persist.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, just a good looking as Li, was a much kinder person, he showed his kindness, which is what tugged Sakura's heart when they had first met. But the Eriol speaking now, was not acting like Eriol, thing she said reminder her of Syaoran, and she wasn't ready. Not ready to be with someone. Scared to get herself back into the same position as she was with Syaoran. The things he said just reminded her too much of him, so she declined more so than before, trying to protect her already fragile heart. She would have under different circumstances, liked to have been with him. This though seemed to be a case of finding a way to ease the pain, the pain of loneliness. She did not want to be used again.

She let things be, and slowly he turned away. Rejection seemed to have been difficult to take, and now she felt like she'd lost a friend. Oh what to do now? Time passed and she realized her mistake. Chances slipped by and she should have, could have done something sooner, if Syaoran hadn't walked back in to distract her from figuring things out.

Syaoran was ambitious, and known for getting what he wants. With this Sakura held it to her advantage, she never gave in to the final want, she never let desire win, she knew that if she did she'd lose him.

The month of commercial love finally arrived. Just irrated with heself for letting things go on so long she made up her mind, she'd talk to them both, Syaoran and Eriol, Finally she might end things with Syaoran and explain to Eriol what happened months earlier and see what happens from there. Regardless it would ease her mind.

Frustrated with him once again for his stupidity she finally demanded to Syaoran answers to questions that she'd kept in wraps. "What am I to you?" He replied simply by saying she was a friend. That tugged at her heart. Could they ever be more than friends? And with no explanations he replied with two letters. No.

That tore her to bits.

Picking herself up afterwards was messy. Within the same 24 hours she would also be seeing Eriol, so she had that to try to help her ease the pain. A group outtting had been planned. Eriol brought his girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji. Rich, pretty like a doll, and head over heels for Eriol, you could see just how much they loved one another.

Just the glimpse of what she could have sent the rest of her glass heart shattering to the ground.

She managed to get through the outing. And said her peace. It felt better to get that out, but it didn't help the overall feeling.

Her eyes brimmed with tears once again at the thought of how happy those two looked. She was terribly happy for him, but she couldn't help but feel this way.

She felt like she'd lost her love, the idea of missing out on what could or should have been was rather displeasing. But the wheels of fate keep turning, and life goes on.

It was too late now anyway. What's done is done. The window of opportunity closed. She'd missed her chance and she knew it. It would take a while but she knew she'd get over it.

She looked out the window once more. Sunlight broke through the clouds, and the snow sparkled.

"Next time I'll do if differently…" and a tiny smile appeared on her tear stained face.

The phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Y-yes?"_

"_It's me, Syaoran."_


End file.
